1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of displaying technical information for music such as notes of scales and chords.
2. Background Information
There are several devices in the prior art which are used as musical teaching aids, but many of them are complex, cumbersome and costly. These devices are limited to displaying a single unit of technical information for music from each manipulation of the device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a simple and compact device that simultaneously displays several related types of technical information for music, thereby revealing underlying relationships between those displayed units of musical information.